Storm of Drowning Souls
by JessDingAus
Summary: A storm hits Mobius. Tails' nearly drowns, Vanilla thinks Tails more as a son, Knuckles is conflicted about his sexuality, Amy & Cream think about their sisterhood.
1. A Walk Home

It didn't feel like rain, it felt more like pool dropped on your head.

Rain is meant to fall on you easily and roll over you onto the ground, not push you down like a weight.

Tails couldn't see far ahead of him, while normally at this time one could see easily, the overhead storage container of water blackened the skies.

Tails dared not stop, he was skipping nervously along the path, he didn't want to run in these conditions, yet he didn't want to move slowly either.

Tails for most of the day was fixing up the home of the rabbit Vanilla and her daughter Cream, a storm night before had broken appliances within their home and Tails volunteered to fix them.

Despite his young age, the two tailed fox had a knack for inanimate objects and within the day fixed everything in the home.

That storm came out of nowhere, then the day was clear blue skies and now this storm has come out of nowhere again, while it didn't feel as bad as last one, it wasn't the place to be out in.

Tails was going along the path at a good speed, the constant cold sensation of water against his fur.

It wasn't even a storm when he left their house not long ago, just drizzle.

'You sure you don't want stay here, could be another storm' Vanilla said to Tails at the door, 'I don't want to cause any problems' Tails replied, 'Tails, you fixed our home for free, how on earth could you be any problem?' Vanilla said 'Nah, but thanks anyways' Tails said as he slipped out the door, he hated the idea of being a burden. Still the offer now seemed like it wouldst have been a bad idea in hindsight, still too far now, got to keep going along the path.

Tails swore that he would have gotten somewhere recognizable by now, he stopped dead and attempted to get a better look at his surroundings, then a stream formed out of nowhere underneath him and pulled the fox too the ground on his back, already Tails was being swept along this new slide with vision becoming even worse.

Tails could barely see anything, all his senses distorted, it was like going down a tube in the dark.

Tails tried to yell out 'Help! Somebody help!', but what ended coming out was more along the lines of 'AHKLASJGKJLAKJGLKJALJ'.

The water was getting deeper and deeper, the eight year old could feel himself slowly rising from the ground which he had been bumping on up to now.

The fox kept on getting bumped into things and shaken all around, standing was no use and he couldn't get the strength to pull out of the water along enough to start flying, not that it would be any use as one of his tails got snagged on something and he felt what like being ripped in two for a few seconds, 'ARRRRRRR!' the pain was immense.

Then finally a great slap to the face, Tails had hit another body of water and he found himself underwater.

Tails was a good swimmer for his age, but this was something else.

The water spun him around as Tails tried to reach the surface (however he didn't know what direction he was going in), he got to the surface for just enough time to take a breath before being dragged under into the cold and dark water.

'I am going to die, I am going to die' Tails thought to himself as he in repeat kept on making it to the surface only to be pulled under again, as if it was playing some sick game on him.

Tails was losing strength, so ironically it was a good thing when he got smashed onto the side of something.

Tails for about the eighth time reached for the surface and grabbed onto the ledge, without further thought he pulled himself out (using the rest of his strength) before the water would suck him back in. Tails didn't even take a moment to breath, he just got up ran straight ahead trying to get away from the water, only to run into another body of water (however this one wasn't moving in a current as the other one was), Tails kicked around and pushed himself up and onto the side , a flash of lightning revealed a building, he ran towards it and felt along the walls until he found something that felt like a door, he pushed on it and it opened.

Tails fell in, coughing all over the ground, time catching up with him.

After a long coughing and breathing season (with some tears), Tails came to some senses and called out 'Hell... HELLO?', but there was no answer, the only noise was the rain pouring against the roof and the occasional thunder.

Tails got to his feet and cringed as it felt like freezing cold needles had been put all around his body. He moved a bit into the room and fell onto something soft. Tails didn't care any more, he buried himself in the soft material, cried softly and quickly fell into a slumber.


	2. Vanilla's Son

Vanilla woke up earlier than normal, maybe that was because she fell asleep earlier as well.  
Rain always made her sleepy.  
Cream was still in a deep sleep, Vanilla knew that should be would like that for the next few hours.  
Vanilla made herself a basic breakfast and looked out the window, it wasn't raining any more and the sunrise was coming in the window.  
She walked out the front door and gasped, while the house seemed to be spared, the roads leading down both directions were torn apart, not even that had happened in the first storm.  
It was as if someone had gotten a knife and sliced across them.  
As Vanilla looked around, the countryside was ripped up and there were pools of water everywhere, pools with an unusual amount of water in them.  
Vanilla put her hands to her mouth and thought 'Tails!'.  
Vanilla saw herself as a mother like figure to many of the local inhabitants of the area, practically Tails.  
Even though Tails never seemed to ever need it, he had always managed to live by himself and always made it back fine from the 'adventures' he goes on with Sonic.  
Despite this Vanilla always told Tail's that she was always there for him, ironically it was always Tails to came to the aid of Vanilla and her daughter for various matters.  
Still, Vanilla's motherly instinct told her that she should check up on him.  
'Tails would have travelled through this... and it's my fault'.  
Vanilla crept into Creams room, Vanilla pulled out a bottle and with the squeezer put a drop on Creams nose. 'There' Vanilla thought to herself 'she won't wake up without me'.  
Vanilla often increased Creams sleep time without telling a soul as so Vanilla could go shopping without 'running the risk' of Cream waking up scared.  
Vanilla went into her room and looked in the mirror, she was wearing her normal cottage mother dress which she did love, however with the condition of the roads, wasn't going to cut out.  
Looking through her closet she took out a smart looking top and bottom piece. The skirt on it was just under the knees, which was an improvement for movement.  
As she undressed and was about to put on the other she looked over to the closet and inside on a hanger was a standard shape, but top condition, full black one-piece swimsuit.  
Vanilla went over to it and ran the fabric through her fingers, she hadn't had a real chance to use it before.  
Before Cream she had an orange one-piece and used to go swimming in the most amazing places. Vanilla brought this one a year or so ago, but never used it as she thought swimming would lead Cream to swimming which could lead to drowning.  
Vanilla paid extra just to get the top possible swimming instructor for Cream in the most controlled environment and she never let Cream willing without her to the beach or lakes.

Vanilla put on the swimsuit and looked in the mirror, she looked good in it.  
While Vanilla wasn't planning on going swimming in the dangerous waters, she thought it was better to be prepared and be able to move fast in water with a swimsuit than risk going in without.  
Vanilla then fully dressed up in her other outfit (without gloves) and found some better shoes.  
Vanilla closed the door behind her and headed off along the road which Tails took.

Vanilla walked along the worn path slowly.  
Vanilla in action and appearance is in her forties, truthful Vanilla is in her late twenties.  
She pulled it off by the cottage, clothes, manner along with what seems like years of experience.  
Vanilla grew up in environment not unlike the one Cream is growing up in, however Vanilla due to unfortunate events in her youth took a different path as a teenager along a more dangerous route and got herself pregnant after having a drunken and drugged up rabbit for a boyfriend.  
Since then Vanilla awoken and made a dramatic shift, Cream become the only thing left and changed into the soft, worried, motherly figure known today.  
She instantly took a loving of caring for things and she honestly loves caring, she tries to act as a mother to everybody, considering how most she comes across are themselves youth without parents.

Vanilla sunk into her life well, but her body is still ripe and ready for action.

Vanilla after a while came to a what looked as a dried out river in the path which leads down a hill into a river which now looks more like a lake, next to a forest.  
Vanilla shuddered to herself at the thought of Tails ending up down there, she walked on along the path and after a short while arrived at Tails house on a cliff.  
*knock knock*, no answer.  
Vanilla opened the door to Tails house, 'hello?' she said softly.  
She tried looking around for evidence of Tails, she gave in a creeped up stairs and slowly opened the door to Tails room. Nothing.  
Soon enough Vanilla had searched the entire house.

Vanilla slumped onto a couch, visions of Tails drowning flooding her mind.  
She started to weep a little.

The sun was shining, Vanilla was at the bank of a lake with her cottage clothes on and Tails was with her, fully clothed.

Mother may we swim now please?' Tails said, 'Yes' Vanilla said.  
Tails took off his shirt, shoes, socks and shorts only having on his pair of red speedos he had worn underneath.  
Vanilla took off her clothes and under them was her orange one-piece.  
Vanilla said 'let me go in first darling', Vanilla slowly entered the water and then said 'okay son'.  
Tails slowly got in, 'stay close to me Tails' Vanilla said, 'Yes mummy' Tails said sweetly.  
The two swam a little and played, Vanilla tickled Tails and they both dived for stones.  
Vanilla then held Tails to her chest, 'I love you darling', 'I love you too mum'.  
Vanilla then said 'I think we've been in here long enough, I need a break'.

'Can I stay in please? I won't be far, you can see' Tails said, Vanilla kissed Tails on the head, 'okay, but not above you neck'.  
Vanilla got out, water dripping off her orange swimsuit as she sat watching Tails splash around, she looked down then up.  
Now there was no sunshine, but thick dark clouds with rain pouring accompanied by wind, thunder and lighting.  
The water was choppy and out a bit was Tails screaming and crying 'MOMMY! MUM! PLEASE HELP!'. One of his hands was up in the air has he had been taught to do when wanting a lifeguard. 'HELP ME!'  
Vanilla yelled out 'MY BABY! I AM COMING SON!', she jumped in and started swimming towards him, not easy with the water being chopped up.  
Vanilla got a clear view of Tails now, a flash of lighting for a second changed Tails into Cream and once that second was over it was Tails again.  
This time he slipped under, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Vanilla.  
Vanilla dived under and saw Tails floating, she swam towards him, another flash of lighting chaining him to Cream in a black one-piece on, then after the flash back to Tails.  
Vanilla's body running out of air, forcefully opened her mouth, flooding in water and then nothing.

Vanilla woke up panting, her eyes getting adjusted to the light, she had fallen asleep on Tails couch.

Vanilla then weeped, 'what was that nightmare about' she thought to herself 'Tails was my son... okay I am fine with that, more than fine with that. But why were we swimming, I would never do that with any child of mine, why did I let him stay out?' she sobbed a little, 'then he died and it was my fault', Vanilla then started to full out cry and cry she did for a while.  
'Maybe' she said with snob, 'maybe that's a meaning. I am like a sort of mother to Tails and I let him walk off... I SHOULD be a mother to Tails'. Vanilla stood up 'I don't care what anybody says, not even Tails, when I find him I will MAKE him my son' she said out aloud.  
I WILL find him, Vanilla went up to Tails room as if to double check.  
'In the dream, Tails had clothes... does he have clothes?' Vanilla walked over to his closet to find a couple t shirts and a raincoat, she opened the drawers to find shorts, socks and a pair of red speedos. She takes the speedos and puts them in her pocket, 'he might need these when I find him... I WILL find him'.  
Vanilla closes Tails door and walks down the path 'from now on, he's mine'.


End file.
